


"Вырезанная сцена"

by Atex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Смотрели мы серию 3.11 и я всё ждала эту сцену, а её всё нет и нет. И только потом до меня дошло, что она мне приснилась.





	"Вырезанная сцена"

Фрэнсис плотнее прижимает трубку к уху, как будто это поможет ему просочиться сквозь провода и стать ближе к доктору Лектеру, почувствовать его присутствие. Он закрывает глаза и полной грудью вдыхает застоявшийся воздух давно не проветриваемого помещения.   
Кабинет пустует больше трех лет, но кажется, что вещи еще помнят своего хозяина, хранят его частичку, помогают уловить его образ. Вкрадчивый, уверенный голос с легким акцентом, который звучит из телефонной трубки, будто отражается от стен, окутывает, утягивает за собой.  
Долархайд открывает глаза и видит, как в двух кожаных креслах напротив письменного стола сидят доктор Лектер и он сам. Они ведут неспешный разговор. Точнее доктор говорит спокойно и размеренно, гипнотизируя, а Фрэнсис взволнован, даже напуган. Растерянность, гнев, страх смешались в его голове. Рёв Красного Дракона становится всё громче. И только уверенные, непоколебимые интонации Лектера с легкостью прорываются через этот шум, заставляя прислушаться. Он обещает спасение для Рибы. А ведь это казалось невозможным. Фрэнсис думает, что она обречена и Дракон доберется до неё. Но теперь…  
\- Вы хотите спасти её, Фрэнсис? – вопрос звучит так обыденно, как будто речь идет не о человеческой жизни, а о сущем пустяке.  
Долархайд судорожно кивает и мычит что-то нечленораздельное в ответ, надеясь, что доктор Лектер поймет, услышит. Тот благосклонно кивает и на его губах появляется понимающая улыбка.  
\- У всех нас есть кто-то, кто нам дорог. Кого не хотим отдавать на съедение.  
Это звучит так странно, что Фрэнсис на секунду замирает, всматривается в сгустившуюся темноту за спиной доктора Лектера. Он почти не удивляется, когда из недр черноты выходит мужчина и непринужденно усаживается на подлокотник кресла собеседника. Долархайд узнает его. Много раз он видел фотографии этого человека в газетах и один раз столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу.   
Уилл Грэм легко кладет руку на спинку кресла, и доктор Лектер чуть поддается назад, будто это короткое, незначительное движение имеет сакральный смысл, будто оно меняет всё.  
\- Вы можете предложить Дракону кого-нибудь другого взамен Рибы, - мягко произносит доктор.  
Долархайд боится спросить, боится спугнуть возможность спасения для Рибы.  
\- Я помогу вам, Фрэнсис. Назову адрес. Вы слушаете меня?  
Он судорожно кивает и старается не пропустить ни буквы, впитывая, как губка, информацию, которая может изменить всё.  
\- Теперь вы знаете, что делать, - тон Лектера такой участливый, такой понимающий, но глаза остаются холодными и жестокими. Они говорят совсем другие слова.  
Чье-то дыхание касается уха Фрэнсиса, и он вздрагивает, понимая, что Уилл Грэм больше не сидит на ручке кресла Ганнибала Лектера, а стоит рядом с его креслом, наклонившись так, что тихий шепот слышен только Фрэнсису.  
\- Спаси себя, убей их всех.


End file.
